


Man of Honor

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Teasing, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles refuses to call himself her Matron of Honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Honor

"And _why_ are you marrying him again?" Stiles asks, zipping the back of Lydia's dress.

She shrugs. "He's got money."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You and I both know you aren't _actually_ that shallow."

"Power?" she suggests, her gaze meeting his in the mirror.

Stiles just scoffs at her.

Lydia smooths the front of her dress, examining her reflection. "I know it's fucked up," she says quietly. "But we work. Well, even." She tilts her head thoughtfully.

"Even though he's like a billion years old."

"Oh, really? You're one to talk." She raises an eyebrow at him and watches with pleasure as he flushes.

"Wha--pft. I--I'm practically robbing the cradle compared to you." Stiles's mouth is agape as he tries to think of a better come back. "I mean, Derek is, like...not _that_ old," he squeaks.

"Hm," Lydia intones, allowing Stiles to remain flustered a little bit longer before relieving him. "I _am_ robbing the grave," she says wryly. "Pretty literally."

Stiles scrubs a hand over his head. "Yeah...about that... How is this, you know--"

"Legal?" she supplies, turning to him. "Peter was never _legally_ declared dead. And he was never _legally_ convicted of any crime."

Stiles mutters something under his breath.

" _Don't_ make me kick you," Lydia threatens. "These shoes cost more than your life is worth." She admires them a moment with a happy sigh.

Laughing it off, Stiles fiddles with his tie. "Alright, alright." He flops down onto the sofa and ignores the judging look in her eye that says very clearly he's going to get wrinkles and that this is unacceptable.

There's a knock on the door and, after a glare, Stiles hops up to answer it. It's Malia, although she only pops in to say, in her most exasperated tone, "Five minutes."

Stiles looks back at Lydia as he shuts the door, unable to hold back his grin. "You're gonna be a _stepmom_."

It's Lydia's turn to roll her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts and feelings and ridiculous headcanons about Lydia being Malia's same age stepmom. [Wanna talk about it?](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
